Full Metal Apprentice
by Mayuna
Summary: Mirayasha know's the only way to regain what he is losing is to become a dog of the state. Who better to be his mentor than the reknowned alchemist of the people?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story is a collaboration effort by my ranger brother emjaycrawford and myself based on some short r/p stints we have done. For now I, being KeakaChan or singingalchemist whichever you prefer, will do the writing. Hopefully brother will write a chapter as well. Enjoy!_

The summer air hung thickly around the small southern village of Tendren making it unbearable. The unrelenting sun beat down upon the scorched earth drying up whatever crops had managed to grow making the adults complain with worry about the autumn reaping. They wiped sweat from their brows as they toiled their fields occasionally glancing up at the clear blue sky hoping to see maybe one darkened cloud that may indicate rain and sighing in dismay when their eyes were met with open sky, hunching back over in an attempt to save the small harvest. Even the livestock were quieter moving slower as well as the few birds that had stayed in the area setting an eerie silence through out. On occasion one would hear the sound of children laughing that came from down the dirt path leading to the river where they were permitted to play.

"Come on brother or else we're gonna be late!"

"Me! It's you're fault in the first place, I told you we shouldn't have stayed so long. Mom's gonna kill us."

"Nuh-uh! Not my fault Mirayasha."

"Is too!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh." The siblings quarreled with the girl in the lead ahead of her brother. Water from their recent swim dripped off identical brown hair falling quickly to the ground as they ran past trees and over their roots.

"Mirayasha-kun! You're too slow!" The girl yelled.

"Keaka-chan wait! Go slower, I'm barefoot!" Mirayasha yelled to his sister whom was ample distance away. So much so that she didn't hear his sudden yell as his ankle twisted at an unnatural angle causing him to lose his balance and topple off of the path down the small rock ledge hitting his head against it knocking him unconscious With a thud he landed impaling his arm with a fallen tree branch motionless.

"Brother!" Keaka called looking over her shoulder expecting to see her brother but finding only the empty path he should have been on. She swallowed hard willing her feet to move the way she had come.

"Brother? Mirayasha this isn't funny! Come on!" She called walking down the path scanning the area afraid her brother would jump out to scare her at any given moment. She clutched her hands together under her chin and whimpered fear over taking her.

"Mirayasha!" She called when a piece of blue caught her eye. She ran over to the cliffs edge and stared down at the lifeless body of her brother. Hot tears burned in her eyes as her body began to shake. Her hands covered her mouth as a blood curdling scream erupted from deep in her throat. A few of the adults toiling the fields came running at the sound of the scream unknowing what they were going to find. Keaka knelt on the ground with tears streaming down her face silent her lips moving slowly as she rocked gently back and forth.

"Oh god, how in the hell are we going to get to him?" One of the men asked.

"I'll go grab some rope I was using." Another yelled and was off in a flash.

"Is he breathing?" A third asked.

"Don't know." The first one said. A woman knelt down next to Keaka her own eyes brimming with tears.

"I'll go tell Yokira what's happened and get Keaka home." She said picking the small girl up. By the time they reached the young boy his face was pale and his arm was blue. The large tree branch skewered his forearm piercing through causing blood to ooze out from around it. Muffled responses were said that if by some miracle he lived his arm was a goner. Wrapped in a blanket the still unconscious Mirayasha arrived home where a few women patched his wounds as best they could.

"It probably won't be until tomorrow that the doc can reach us Yokira."

"Yes I am aware of that Kuraki, thank you." She replied staring at her son as he lay lifeless in his bed her daughter on the other side holding his hand gently.

"If you want some of us could stay." Kuraki offered. Yokira turned her head to him and offered a trembling smile.

"Thank you but no. I would like to be alone with my children." She stated turning her back to the man stroking her son's cheek gently. The door shut as the others left leaving the small family alone.

"Kasan, will brother die?" Keaka asked her voice thick with grief as tears fell down her face.

"I don't think so Keaka, you're brother is strong. He'll be just fine. All we can do know is wait." Her mother soothed.

"Is the doctor really going to cut of Mirayasha's arm?" She asked.

"I don't know." Yokira replied biting down softly on her lip as she stared at the mangled appendage.

"Kasan, if Mirayasha dies…"

"Keaka stop it this instant! He is not going to die! Do you understand me young lady?" She interrupted sharply staring at the young girl. Keaka froze unable to ever recall a time her mother had been so harsh with her. She nodded her head as her lips quivered setting of a new bout of sobbing. Yokira sighed heavily instantly feeling regret for snapping at her daughter.

"Come here honey. I'm so sorry." She said holding out her arms to her daughter. The young girl ran around the bed into her mothers arms burying her head against her soft torso. "It's late you should get some sleep."

"No I need to stay with brother. This is all my fault he's hurt." Keaka replied shaking her head.

"It was an accident Keaka, even if you had been by his side who's to say you could have prevented it or worse you both could have been injured." She said holding her daughter tightly.

"I'll never forgive myself as long as I live." The front door suddenly burst open as Kuraki ran to the small bedroom.

"Yokira, the doctor…" He said breathlessly. Keaka glanced up as the man stood well dressed placing his hat on the small white dresser they shared. He put his large black bag down as Yokira stood still holding Keaka tightly.

"Mrs. Hirotoma I presume." The man said friendly with a soft smile.

"Ms., actually." She corrected. The doctor nodded.

"I'll do what I can for you're boy." He said walking to stand next to the bed carefully unwrapping the bandages from his arm.

"Let's go wait in the other room Keaka." Yokira said casting one last glance at her son as she exited the room.

"Yokira, Keaka. The doctor is finished." Kuraki said shaking both awake gently. Yokira rubbed her eyes looking out the window shocked the sun was so high in the sky.

"What time is it?" Keaka asked sleepily yawning.

"Already almost noon . I didn't want to wake the two of you but Mirayasha is almost all fixed up." Kuraki stated. Keaka jumped off of the small sofa she had been laying on with her mother and ran to the bedroom she shared with her brother. She made to knock on the closed door when it opened the doctor emerging appearing tired but still with a smile for her.

"He's nearly good as new however…." Keaka ran into the room smiling happily but stopped dead in her tracks as she saw her brother. His head had a smaller bandage the stitches evident through the thin gauze but what made her heart stop was his arm. Thick bandages covered the stump that ended just above where his elbow should have began. The pure white slowly being tainted by red. She walked closer to the bed talking his hand in hers.

"Mirayasha. Brother wake up." She whispered softly to him. His eye lids fluttered letting out a groan as if he were being resurrected from the dead. He blinked a few times staring at the ceiling before glancing at his sister.

"Sister? Ah, my arm! It hurts sister!" He cried his eyes clenching shut as tears welled under the lids.

"It's gone Mirayasha. You're arm is gone, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me." She cried but her pleas were lost in his anguish as he in turn cried out. "I swear to you brother I'll fix you, no matter what it takes I will."

Mirayasha healed quick enough physically but emotionally still lay broken.

"I can't do anything anymore! I hate this!" He yelled tossing his shoe across the room angrily. Keaka sighed picking up the sneaker and bringing it over to him.

"You could just ask you know…" She said putting it on his foot and tying it.

"I don't want help damn it! I want to be able to do it myself!" He shouted.

"Brother, shhhh…you know kasan doesn't permit swearing." Keaka replied. Mirayasha glanced over to his right where their mother's bedroom was.

"Is she still sick?" He asked concerned. Keaka nodded. Mirayasha sighed.

"She needs to hurry up and get better all ready." He said.

"It isn't her fault she got sick Mirayasha and she will get better in due time." Keaka said tossing her brother a glance. Mirayasha continued to stare at the closed bedroom door before directing his attention elsewhere in particular to the book that Keaka held in her hand.

"What's that?" He asked curiously. Keaka attempted to snatch it up quickly but even with only one hand her brother was still quicker than she was.

"Introduction to auto-mail mechanics? Whats auto-mail?" He asked looking up at her. She grabbed the book away from him and blushed slightly.

"Auto-mail is mechanical prosthetic limbs that people are fitted with once they lose their natural ones." She replied. "They can move just almost as good as flesh and bone because they attach directly to the nerves." Mirayasha took the book from her again opening it to the middle and reading.

"Hmmm, interesting to say the least." He said his eyes showing interest for the first time in months.

"Brother, I'm going to try and learn everything I can about this to fix you're arm." She said staring at him determination written clear on her face.

"Keaka-chan…." Mirayasha said stunned at the sudden aggression she was showing. She was the passive aggressive child while he was the determined one, to have the roles reversed was odd.

"Don't try and talk me out of it brother. I've made up my mind." She said looking at the book. "I'm going to become an auto-mechanic."

A year passed quickly and soon the summer sun beat down on the small village again. Mirayasha walked down the main path staring straight ahead of him. His eyes glazed over while his thoughts consumed him. His sister was constantly studying the art of auto-mail traveling to the next village to train as an apprentice under a skilled mechanic.

"Almost ready brother, pretty soon you'll have a brand new arm promise." She said every night she came home exhausted and dirty. Their mother rarely came out of her room. Her coughs could be heard outside the house day and night rapidly growing softer by the day at first alarming her children until it became habit for the two to simply exchange knowing glances to the other grimly. A few childhood friends had died similarly when they were younger, an illness that attacked the lungs causing the afflicted to cough blood. It wasn't uncommon in their small village for people to die from illness but did it have to be her? Mirayasha clenched his fist tightly as he walked feeling his anger build deep in his chest. Another thought took root in his mind one that had plagued him for some time but was pushed away vainly; where was their father or who rather was the question. Their mother never mentioned him, never said his name or who he was. None of the other's in the village knew for they had arrived shortly after Mirayasha was born and Keaka still practically an infant herself. They knew at least they had the same father but they never received a name or even how their parents had met angering him to no end.

'Soon it will be too late, then what will we do?' He wondered. A light flashing a few feet away from him caught his attention. He glanced intrigued and ran over.

"Whoa nice transmutation Sota." A boy commended. Sota beamed with pride.

"Hey guys what you doing?" Mirayasha called out as he neared. Both boys exchanged a glance that resembled pity.

"Uh well I found this book see about alchemy so I've been studying it and I made this." Sota said holding up the small figurine happily.

"That's awesome." Mirayasha said his eyes widening. "Hey lend me that book so I can learn it too!" The two boys again exchanged glances.

"Sorry Mirayasha but you need two hands to perform alchemy." Sota replied.

"Yeah sorry." The other said.

"Don't worry just lend it to me alright?" He replied happily. Sota shrugged digging the book out of his shorts pocket and handing it to him.

"Uh, good luck." He said as Mirayasha ran off prize in hand.

Three more years passed the siblings submersing themselves completely in their trades. Keaka began working on models at home and set up a make shift work shop in the basement taking old tools off of peoples hands that didn't have use for them anymore. Mirayasha found more texts on alchemy and was amazed at how difficult it seemed at first but the more he read the more it made sense. As each day passed that Keaka became a more skilled mechanic Mirayasha knew once he had his hand he would become a great alchemist perhaps the greatest their ever was.


	2. Chapter 2

"Mirayasha move!" Alphonse Elric yelled roughly pushing the younger boy out of the way. To his left Mirayasha heard Edward Elric yell some obscenity or another at the homunculus as he swung his auto-mail arm wildly the tip a glistening blade. Mirayasha jumped up standing beside Al watching as Edward sliced the blade neatly across Envy's chest causing the homunculus to utter a strangled cry before falling in a heap on the ground.

"Come on he won't be down for long. We have to move now!" Ed yelled breaking into a run Al and Mirayasha following suit. As they ran Mirayasha's mind turned to home, where he could currently be. He could see Keaka sitting at her work bench in the cellar grabbing screws from one side of the bench and sifting through her rusted tool box. Occasionally she would glance over her shoulder as if in his direction with a small smile. He allowed his mind to wander up the stairs to their mother's bedroom door hearing her coughing spasms feeling his heart sink.

'That's why I'm here. That is why I must become a state alchemist. Why I'm running from blood thirsty artificial humans. God, why are they after us again?' He thought as he ran.

(((-----)))

Miryasha had stepped onto the train platform shuddering against an invisible breeze that crept into his bones causing his arm to ache horribly. He grimaced rubbing at the spot where metal meet flesh and sighed. He looked around taking in the sights. People bustled around on their own way not noticing anyone or anything else around them. Mirasyasha gripped his suitcase tighter and sucked in his breath forcing his legs to move forward carrying him to a large map on a bulletin board.

"Map of Central how convenient." He mumbled to himself placing a finger flat against the board following a path that said would take him to the military headquarters. He memorized the street names only leaving his spot when he was sure of himself. Mirayasha had only seen an automobile once when he was small but in central they were everywhere speeding past roaring loudly as they passed some splashing water on innocent pedestrians causing them to shake fists and curse at the departing vehicles.

"Everything is so big here. Oh man, I'll be lucky if I ever find headquarters." Mirayasha whined to himself feeling his heart suddenly seize in a panic as his stomach clenched. A scream caught his attention causing him to gasp. People ran past him in a frenzy panic taking over the crowd. Mirayasha dropped his suitcase and ran in the direction people were running from his curiosity taking over. A masked man with a gun held it to a man in a military uniform that was on his knees with his hands placed against on top of his head. Mirayasha gasped as the armed man yelled at the other.

"Even if you kill me you will gain nothing." The man from the ground stated. Mirayasha's eyes grew wide as his heart leaped into his throat. He hurriedly grabbed the piece of chalk from his pocket falling to the ground quickly drawing the array. He clapped his hands hard enough to cause his flesh one to ache before slamming them both to the cement sidewalk. Brilliant green shone from the transmutation as the ground before the armed man gave way into giant hands grabbing hold of him tightly causing him to drop his gun.

"The hell?!" He screamed struggling against his concrete bonds. The man in military uniform stood up examining the situation carefully before his gaze fell upon Mirayasha whom stood up quickly.

"Nicely executed son that was one of the best transmutations I have ever seen." He commended. Mirayasha nodded his head once.

"No problem I just wanted to help." He replied trying not to smile too broadly.

"What is you're name?" The officer asked.

"I am Mirayasha Hirotoma." He replied bowing slightly respectfully.

"Mirayasha huh? Well Mirayasha it would appear that I am in you're debt. If there is anything I can do for you please feel free to ask." The officer said. Mirayasha's mind went numb as his heart raced.

"Uh, well yeah actually there is something. I'm looking for central headquarters could you take me there?" He asked.

"What business would you have at H.Q.?"

"Well I um, wanted to see if I could register to take the state alchemist exam." He replied.

"Oh I see. Well then let's see what we can do for you." The officer said.

"Okay just let me grab my suitcase." Mirayasha said running in the direction he had come from picking up his suitcase and running back towards the officer.

"I really do appreciate it." Mirayasha said as they walked down streets that winded and ended into other streets making Mirayasha grateful he had found someone to take him.

"A small price to pay to the boy who saved my life." Was his reply making Mirayasha's stomach flip. Central headquarters soon came into sight causing Mirayasha to gulp involuntarily.

"No need to be nervous my boy."

"So uh, who do I have to go and see?" Mirayasha asked.

"The fuehrer king Bradley. Don't worry I'll see that you get to see him as soon as possible." The officer said as he walked up the stairs of central and walked down a hallway opening a door that lead into a large office. A woman with brown hair sat at a desk on the phone glancing in their direction slightly as she scribbled something down.

"Please this way." The officer said opening a door that led into a bigger office with a large mahogany desk occupying a good portion of it sitting in front of the military's crest that had been woven into a tapestry.

"Take a seat Mr. Hirotoma." The officer said. Mirayasha glanced around the room quickly as he sat uncertainly.

"So where's the fuehrer?" Mirayasha asked as the man sat behind the desk instantly causing Mirayasha's head to pound as the blood pumped quickly through his veins.

"First and foremost welcome to Central command center of Amestris. I am King Bradley the fuehrer." The officer introduced. Mirayasha's hands began to shake uncontrollably as he broke out into a cold sweat.

'I saved the fuehrer?' He thought gulping in an attempt to calm his nerves.

"Please be at ease Mirayasha. I have to say you're display of alchemic talent was quit impressive and I believe you can pass the alchemy exam with the proper training of course. However first off I will instate you as a soldier that will require you to carry out certain military tasks. I believe you would make an exceptional probationer." King Bradley said as Mirayasha threaded his fingers together folding them neatly to sit in his lap.

"Starting today of course. This way you will be able to polish you're talents in actual fighting. Next year you will be expected to prosper in the qualifying exam and become an authorized state alchemist." King Bradley stated.

"Um, I'm only twelve." Mirayasha said for lack of anything else to say. King Bradley's face broke out into a small smirk of amusement.

"Our youngest to pass the alchemy exam and receive his certification to date was only twelve years old." He replied. Mirayasha's eyes widened.

"Really?" He asked amazed. King Bradley nodded.

"You will be under Colonel Roy Mustangs command and you are required to attend a lecture that will cover alchemy, auto-mail, the military itself and enemies we may be facing. Think of as an orientation. Pay close attention these are all very important matters that you will eventually face with you're position even though it's apparent you're familiar with both alchemy and auto-mail. Now go to the lecture. Head straight down the hall from this office it will be third door on the left." Mirayasha nodded bowing respectfully as his head swam.

"Thank you sir I won't let you down." He stated.

"I'm sure you won't. Now Miss Douglas will get you some proper military attire and you can begin you're duties." King Bradley said his eyes scanning over some papers that his secretary had dropped on his desk.

"This way." Miss Douglas said walking out the door. Mirayasha nodded following after the woman quickly as she reached into her desk pulling out a uniform causing Mirayasha's heart to pound quicker. A small smile crept across his face.

"Expecting me were you?" He asked. Miss Douglas glanced up at him as she handed him the uniform.

"There's a rest room across the hall. You can change there." She said sitting back down at her desk.

"Uh my suitcase is…" Mirayasha said pointing back towards King Bradley's office.

"It will be delivered to the dorms. The lecture is about to begin you should hurry." She said.

"Uh, right." Mirayasha said walking briskly out of the office into the bathroom to change. Minutes later he ran out and down into the hall quickly opening the door to the conference room. All eyes turned on him as he opened the door.

"Can I help you?" A man asked. Mirayasha took in his appearance for a moment before walking forward. He put his right hand up in a salute.

"Mirayasha Hirotoma. King Bradley told me to come here to attend a lecture. Oh and I'm uh under Colonel Roy Mustangs command." He stated. The onyx eyed man in return saluted.

"King Bradley called down here to inform me you were arriving probationer. I am Colonel Roy Mustang take a seat." He said. Mirayasha nodded quickly and took a seat directly in front of the colonel.

"The other day it was discovered that the fifth laboratory, which was supposedly closed off, was secretly in operation. It is believed the ones who were in charge of the experimentations are a group known as the homunculi. Homunculi are artificially created human beings caused by botched human transmutations. They were believed to be only a myth but we have substantial evidence that they do in fact exist. They have abilities that are subhuman, abilities that no normal human could ever possess. There is also cause to believe that one of these homunculi have been hiding in central city." Gasps and mumbling resonated throughout the room as the words fell from the colonels lips. Mirayasha's eyes widened blinking rapidly.

'What have I gotten myself into?' He wondered to himself.

"Quiet!" The colonel commanded the room falling silent once again. "We're uncertain exactly how many we are up against. Everyone prepare for dispatch immediately." The soldiers stood quickly saluting the colonel as did Mirayasha before they left the room. Mirayasha was uncertain of what to do. The colonel had his penetrable gaze on Mirayasha with a small smirk playing on his features. His heart pounded as the colonel walked over to him.

"I'm sorry that you have to be involved in an actual fight on you're first day. If it were up to me I wouldn't deploy you however you have to understand my position, we need all the help we can get." The colonel said reaching into his pocket. "Here use this. You won't have time to draw up transmutation circles on the battlefield." He said placing something in Mirayasha's hand and walked away. Mirayasha glanced down at the ring that glistened in the rooms lighting. He nodded to himself and placed it on his ring finger quickly following the colonel outside. They boarded a truck each taking a seat where anyone could find one as it pulled away from headquarters.

"It appears the homunculi have taken hostages." The colonel said.

"And the hostages are…?" A blonde soldier asked receiving a knowing look from the colonel. "You knew already didn't you?"

"We will attack as planned." The colonel said. "Our main objective is the arrest of the homunculi."

"How can they arrest them if their hostages now?" The soldier asked.

"He's a state alchemist, he can take care of the situation. Besides even if it came down to it he would never ask for help." The colonel stated as the truck sped towards their destination.

Mirayasha stared at the fight that unfolded before him. It was utter pandemonium as alchemist's released their attacks against the homunculi. Mirayasha hid behind a large pillar trembling uncertain of what he could do against such powerful opponents. The colonel jumped into his line of view and glanced in his direction.

"Probationer why are you hesitating, release you're power!" He commanded as watery tendrils wrapped around him squeezing tightly. "Hurry up and extend you're arm! Use you're alchemy!" He yelled frantically. Mirayasha extended his arm hesitantly the ring coming into view. He made a tight fist causing a bright green light to erupt from the ring. Giant transparent green arrays appeared on either side of the room illuminating it eerily. Homunculi and alchemists alike stopped their fighting and stared at the walls and ceiling. Mirayasha quickly took in the looks of horror on every ones faces instantly regretting what he did. The explosion rocked the building as large billows of black choking dust erupted from the ancient church causing the world to go black. Soldiers desperately made their way out of the building coughing the choking dust from their lungs. The air was cool and welcoming to Mirayasha as he sat down heavily breathing hard.

'I blew up….the…church.' He thought as he looked at it again. 'Cool.'

"It appears the homunculi have escaped. Consumption of my unit is great for the moment it would be in our best interest to withdraw." The colonel informed a few other soldiers. "We will find them no matter what."

"Colonel we're going to be heading off now." Mirayasha looked over at the occupant of the voice noticing the silver chain dangling from his pocket. His mind recalling the day's earlier events.

"A guy who passed his exam at twelve, could that be him? He's short enough." Mirayasha whispered to himself. The guy began walking away with a much taller companion beside him. He happened to glance in Mirayasha's direction and paused running over to him.

:Hey you were great earlier. See ya around." He said running off again. Mirayasha glanced over at the colonel then back at the kid before jumping up and running after him.

((((-----))))

"Ed! Behind you!" Mirayasha yelled as another homunculus attempted to impale him from behind. Mirayasha clapped his hands quickly producing a smaller blade of his own stabbing the homunculus.

"Now, little boy that simply isn't good enough." The dark haired homunculus mocked grabbing his auto-mail drawing it out of her before breaking it neatly in two tossing his hand aside. Mirayasha jumped back falling to the ground in shock. Rough hands grabbed him by the collar flinging him over a metal shoulder to be met with the golden eyes of Edward who was flung over the opposite shoulder. Al secured them both before running. Ed struggled trying to free himself from his brother's grip.

"Damn it Al! I can still fight!" He screamed.

"No brother there's too many of them. If we don't leave we'll all die." Al shouted back.  
:What don't trust me?" Ed quipped back.

"Their too powerful, its suicide to stay brother! Look at Mirayasha's arm brother! He can't fight anymore." Al replied. Ed glanced over at Mirayasha taking in his current state and sighed.

"They'll find us again Ed." Mirayasha said offering a small sad smile. Ed looked away and nodded.

"Yeah but we almost had them this time." He said. Mirayasha nodded in agreement.

"Almost." He replied. "I need to get this fixed." He said staring at his damaged auto-mail.

"Where's you're mechanic?" Al asked.

"Tendren." He replied.

"Tendren? Oh you're village right?" Ed asked. Mirayasha nodded.

"Yeah, my sister's my mechanic. She can fix it quick."

"Then to Tendren it is." Al said not ceasing his fast run.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Okay all the way up to the line 'I missed you too sis.' Emjay wrote after that it was all me. So…here it is my brother and mine joint effort._

Rain _pitter-pattered_ off of the porch's tin roof as he stood at the doorway. He hadn't knocked yet; merely stood there, staring at the heavy wooden door with his stomach feeling as though it was filled with stone. He thought this might happen. After all, auto-mail isn't indestructible. He knew when he stepped on the train to Central that there was a risk…he had only hoped that it would have been longer before this conversation took place. He glanced down at the remains of his left arm, the finely crafted metal that was now sliced apart and the meticulously woven wiring that now frayed out. He released a heavy sigh before softly knocking on the door.

The door swung slowly open, creaking with its age as it did so. Behind it stood the doctor he had known from his childhood; the one that had taken care of his mother for many years. His heart was now weighted down with something different, something much heavier. The doctor remembered his face and smiled weakly as he walked by, the lines on his face deeper than Mirayasha had remembered them. He turned as he passed, his mouth agape about to ask a question, when another familiar sound from his past rang in his ears. It was small at first, only a soft whining. Then, as it drew nearer, it became louder and louder. Time seemed to slow down as the familiar sound of metal cutting through air drifted through his eardrums. He only had time to whip around and face the door before it happened. An event that had happened so many times since he had received his auto-mail, a double open-ended wrench approximately 8 inches long smacked squarely into his forehead, causing him to stumble backwards and fall down the porch steps.

"You IDIOT!!!! You're gone for two weeks and come back with your arm like THAT?!? Do you have ANY idea how long it took me to make that?!?!" His sister's voice rang throughout the country side as thunder crashed somewhere in the distance. She stormed through the doorway with a look somewhere between resentment and fury on her face. From his back in the mud, Mirayasha mumbled the only words he could find the strength, much less courage, to say, "I missed you too, sis." He said rubbing the sore spot on his forehead.

"I'm sorry Winry I swear I won't do it again!" Ed yelled some distance away closing his eyes tightly and flinching. Keaka stared at him oddly as he opened his eyes and looked around his surroundings. His face flushed a deep red before he straightened himself out and cleared his throat.

"Who are they?" Keaka asked her brother pointing a screwdriver at Ed and Al.

"Who us? Oh well we're friends with Mirayasha here." Al replied. "I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother Edward."

"Older brother?" Keaka questioned walking closer to the alchemist.

"Yeah 'older' why; you got something else to say?" Ed said defensively. Keaka shook her head before looking Alphonse up and down.

"How old are you?" She asked tilting her head to the side.

"Uh, fourteen." Al replied. Keaka's eyes nearly popped out of her head as she gently rapped her screwdriver against his armor. Ed cast Mirayasha a glance that they younger boy picked up instantly.

"So sis can you fix this for me?" He asked going between Al and his sister holding up his arm. She furrowed her brows and twisted her lips in a taking his arm in both her hands and inspected the frayed wiring as bits of metal fell off in her hand.

"It's a miracle it didn't short and zap you. That would have been a nice little surprise for you're nerve endings." She said more to herself than anyone else. As the four stood staring as Keaka held her brother's arm up then down twisting it one way then another the doctor stopped beside the siblings.

"Mirayasha, while I have to say I am glad to see you safe I have to say I am severely disappointed in you're hasty decision to leave home." He said. Mirayasha glanced at him but kept his mouth shut. "You're mother needs you right now. There really is nothing more I can do except ease her final pain. Before you run away again keep that in mind." The doctor walked off down the dirt path.

"Keaka I…" Mirayasha began.

"Come on lets go inside." She said pulling him along behind her. He motioned for the Elrics to follow as he was pulled into the small house. Al stooped down picking her wrench up of the ground before entering the house behind his brother. As soon as the brothers entered Edward caught the faint scent of oil and machinery. He smiled but it soon faded as he caught wind of another odor one not so pleasant. A bone rattling cough could be heard throughout the house coming from a room with a closed door. Mirayasha stared at the door as did Keaka before the two simply found each other's gazes and sighed. Edward felt his heart seize in his chest as he heard Al gasp. The looks the two younger kids cast at each other, the anguish in their eyes and the deep lines that creased their faces with worry; pain they knew all too well.

"Could you two excuse my brother and I please." Keaka asked once again tugging him along behind her.

"Um Keaka right, here you left this lying outside." Al said walking over and handing her the wrench. She looked up at him accepting the wrench.

"Thank's Alphonse." She said with a slight nod. Al bowed slightly watching as they went into a separate room. Keaka opened the basement door and flicked on the light switch slowly making her way down the concrete steps her brother in tow. Mirayasha sat on the makeshift operating table running his flesh hand against its cool metal feeling his body shudder involuntarily.

"Brother who are those guys?" Keaka asked her back turned to him as she rummaged through her tool box.

"They told you who they were, Edward and Alphonse Elric. Their brothers, they used to live in Remsembool until…." Mirayasha rambled.

"Why are you hanging around with them and what are they doing here?" She asked interrupting him.

"Well you see Edward is a state alchemist and he's taken me on for sort of an apprentice. He can transmute things with out using a transmutation circle sis! It's really amazing." He said his voice filled with admiration. Keaka seemed to flinch and she turned around quickly to stare her brother up and down.

"A state alchemist Mirayasha? That's why you left, to become a state alchemist?" She asked her voice barely above a whisper. Mirayasha nodded his head once swallowing air in the process. "Why? What reason do you have now at this point in time to become a state alchemist?" Mirayasha looked away staring at the stone wall to his right his eyes scanning over his sisters tool rack.

"Mirayasha come on, no secrets spill it." Keaka said. He remained silent only sighing.

"I can't tell you." He said finally.

"Why not; we've never kept secrets from each other before." Keaka said. "Why won't you tell me brother?"

"Because it isn't you're burden to bare that's why." He replied.

"What isn't Mirayasha?" She shouted.

"It's nothing!" He yelled back. Keaka walked over to him placing her forehead against his staring at him straight in the eyes.

"Tell me." She said. From upstairs the faint sounds of coughing could be heard. Mirayasha looked towards the stairs that led upstairs and winced. Keaka took in his pained expression and gasped.

"For her Mirayasha? You think you can save mom with alchemy?" She asked shocked. Mirayasha's eyes widened as he looked back at the ground guiltily. "Brother, alchemy isn't the answer to everything." She stated as her shoulders slumped.

"Alchemy can fix anything Keaka. I'll show you you're wrong." He said after a moment had passed.

"Does Edward know what you're planning?" She asked. Mirayasha didn't answer let alone move to indicate anything. Keaka knew this was her brother's way of saying that he hadn't. Before Mirayasha could blink Keaka was running up the stairs.

"Keaka! No please, don't!" He yelled jumping off of the table and running after him. She ran into the small hallway that led into the kitchen where she was tackled to the ground. Mirayasha brought her to the floor causing a small shriek to escape her throat. The heavy sound of steel clunking on the wooden floor was the next sound to reach their ears as Ed and Al appeared before them.

"Everything alright?" Ed asked staring at the two siblings.

"Edward tell Mirayasha that….mph…mmmmm." She struggled as Mirayasha covered her mouth pressing his weight on her to keep her down.

"Tell Mirayasha what?" He asked eyeing the younger boy. Mirayasha didn't move a muscle locking eyes with the older alchemist. He shook his head.

"It's nothing." He said.

"Then why are you holding her down like that?" Al asked. Mirayasha glanced at him before sighing and getting off of his sister. In a flash Keaka stood and pointed an accusing finger at her brother keeping her gaze on Ed.

"Tell him that alchemy doesn't solve everything!" She shouted shaking with rage and humiliation. Ed's eyes widened as his mouth quivered slightly while Al let out a small anguished sigh.

"What are you planning Mirayasha?" Ed asked cocking an eyebrow and giving him a quizzical look. No sooner did the words escape his lips a faint hacking sound was heard through out the small house causing the younger boy to cringe shutting his eyes tightly against the sound.

"You're sister's right Mirayasha. Alchemy doesn't cure everything." Ed said shifting his weight slightly as he felt his heart thud loudly in his chest. He walked closer to Mirayasha and placed a hand against his shoulder. "You know about Al and I, our background because we told you Mirayasha. What we lost, how we tried to use alchemy to get it back and the outcome."

"Life is full of risks Edward! That's one thing I've learned from the short time I've traveled with you guys. You can't gain if you don't put in the effort to succeed." He replied his voice becoming shaky as he clenched his hand into a fist.

"I know that Mirayasha and I understand how you feel. You just want you're mom back to the way she was." Ed said his voice choking as he did. Mirayasha nodded.

"Mirayasha you're sisters right. Alchemy isn't always the answer. When it comes to sickness and death there isn't anything anyone can do." Al said softly. Mirayasha shut his eyes and looked away as tears threatened to spill.

"I can help her and I will. You'll see." He said quietly. The four stood in silence for what seemed an eternity.

"Mirayasha you'll learn that some things are just out of you're hands." Edward said with a sigh.

"Come on brother." Keaka said taking her brothers hand. "I'll fix you're hand."


	4. Chapter 4

Envy stared out the window of his current hotel room and scowled. The Elric's had escaped from him again. He clenched his fist as his teeth ground against each other.

"Damn them." He growled out. They would pay, as would their friend that had been with them. Envy's face turned to one of concentration as a thought struck him. Use the boy to get to the Elric's. He smirked as his plan began to unfold in his mind. It would be simple, the boy hardly posed a threat to him nor was he of any real use for the sake of creating say a philosopher's stone. His purpose would be to lure Edward to Envy; Envy let out a short bitter laugh.

'Lead the pipsqueak to his death…'

Mirayasha stared out the window as Ed and Al played cards.

"Brother stop cheating!" Al yelled.

"I'm not cheating. I can't help it if you suck Al!" Ed yelled. Mirayasha blew out his cheeks noisily and hit his head against the cool glass of the window. As they had left Tendren Keaka walked with them to the train station silently. Her face had been drawn down in a frown and her eyes downcast. As the train pulled up Al and Ed said their good-bye's leaving the siblings by themselves. Keaka sighed while Mirayasha had shifted uneasily.

"I have to do this Keaka." Mirayasha had said softly breaking the silence. Keaka sighed again wringing her hands together until they turned red.

"I know there isn't anything I can do to stop you brother but I just, I want to protect you Mirayasha…" She said catching his gaze before lowering hers again.

"You don't have to protect me Keaka-chan. I'll be alright; you're place is here, with mom." He replied with a sigh. Keaka crossed her arms across her chest shuddering involuntarily. She looked past Mirayasha for a moment to the Elric's and shook her head.

"They've suffered a lot haven't they?" Keaka asked. Mirayasha replied with a nod. She smirked to herself sadly and shook her head. "You know where to find me brother if you need any….repairs." She said her eyes meeting his before she turned back around leaving Mirayasha standing by himself.

"You okay Mirayasha?" Al asked his gaze wandering to the younger boy. His face was drawn down as his eyes shimmered as if threatening to well up and over. His hands were clenched in his lap tightening and relaxing a bit every few seconds. Al nudged his brother's leg lightly trying not to clank his armor too loudly. Ed looked up at him wrinkling his nose slightly as if asking what he wanted. Al nodded his head slightly towards Mirayasha. Ed glanced over taking in the boys expression as well.

"Hey, you alright?" Ed asked nudging Mirayasha's arm. Mirayasha didn't look towards him simply nodded his lazily allowing his head to bob. Ed sighed knowing all too well what was wrong.

"Look, other people can't understand you're reasons for doing what it is your trying to do. Your sister isn't an alchemist so she doesn't have the same reasoning that you have Mirayasha, she could never possibly understand how you see the world." Ed said his gaze going back to his hand of cards and throwing one down into the discard pile. "As scientists we see have the ability to examine all sides subjectively as well as objectively…" Mirayasha said quietly.

"Well that's what we're supposed to do. Unfortunately we don't always do that." Alphonse replied his tone weighed down with sadness. Mirayasha sighed turning his head to rest his eyes on the travel trunk they were using as a make shift table.

"The way she looked at me….like she just wanted to pummel me with tools then drag me home. By the way…" Mirayasha said a thought occurring to him suddenly. "Why did you freak out when Keaka tossed that wrench at me yesterday?" He asked his eyes falling on Ed. Ed's eyes moved to glance at him before returning to his hand, Mirayasha couldn't help but notice the slight tremble that accompanied it.

"Well you see Mirayasha, back home in Resembool there's this girl named Winry. She's Ed's mechanic and ever since brother and I were small she's beaten us with wrenches, hammers, screw drivers…anything she can get her hands on in the moment." Al said softly as if afraid the girl might pop up from behind wrench in hand and start beating him over the head with it.

"So, was your sister always that violent?" Ed asked. Mirayasha shook his head a smirk playing on his lips.

"No; Keaka was always pretty passive growing up where as I was the one that took the risks, spoke 'out of line'." He said the last part with a sigh. "She didn't start acting like that until after my accident. Sister became determined to fix me, she felt guilty because I got hurt….after I got the surgery sis caught me the next day chopping wood in the back yard. Needless to say next thing I remember is lying on the ground with her grabbing me by the shoulders and screaming. What exactly she was saying I'm not that sure since I had been hit by a projectile five pound wrench but I do remember she didn't look happy." Ed smirked shaking his head from side to side slowly.

"Funny how we have so much in common." Al said placing a card down then picking another up. Mirayasha nodded his head smiling.

"Hey you guys mind dealing me in next hand." He asked. Al nodded his head.

"Yeah sure." He replied happily.

"The more the merrier…and the more booty to sweeten the pot." Ed replied smiling widely. Mirayasha let out a laugh.

"Watch it Ed I'm pretty good…." Mirayasha said.

"Hey don't count me out either." Al responded. Mirayasha smirked at him.

"Wouldn't dream of it Al." He said.

"Ha…rummy!" Mirayasha declared proudly throwing his hand down. Ed and Al stared at him silently.

"Mirayasha…for the last time we're playing poker!" Ed said trying to keep a straight face and not laugh.

"Oh…right, I-I knew that…" He said his face breaking out into a grin turning red from suppressing laughter.

"All those wrench shots…." Al said his voice sounding melancholy. Ed burst out laughing unable to control it anymore.   
"Dude quit it…your ruining the game." He said giving Mirayasha a playful punch in the arm. Mirayasha smirked.   
"What can I say except that apparently I suck at poker…?" He replied. The train car suddenly lurched forward causing the three boys to cry out as Mirayasha and Ed tumbled to the floor. Ed sat back up with sticking his tongue out making a strangled whimper sort of sound. Mirayasha rubbed his head where he had smashed it against Alphonse's leg.

"What the…?" He wondered aloud looking around.

"We are the southern eastern organization." The voice over the speaker said. "Nobody move and no one gets hurt…" Ed stood as did Al and glared at the speaker before he sighed.

"Not again. Can't we for a change just get back to central command with out any problems…I mean come on it gets old after a while." Ed whined as he pouted. Al sighed.

"I'm beginning to suspect that we are cursed." Al said. Mirayasha stood up as well and looked at the two older boys; as he did so two masked men came in the car guns in hand.

"We are with the south west terrorist organization; hands up in the air." They demanded. Mirayasha cocked an eyebrow.   
"Change your names since the announcement?" He asked in a mocking tone.

"Hands up!" The other terrorist ordered. "You check the armored guy and the kid, I'll take the pipsqueak." Ed jerked his head up quickly to glare daggers at the terrorists.   
"Who are you calling a pipsqueak?" He asked low in his throat through clenched teeth.

"Who am I calling a pipsqueak, you shorty…" He retorted with a laugh. Edward flew into his rage.

"Pipsqueak? PIPSQUEAK?!" He shouted as he ran at the terrorist who had picked on him clapping his hands together touching the ground of the train car. The floor underneath the man lurched upwards sending him out through a sudden hole in the ceiling to who knew where. The other stood shocked from where he stood looking up in time to see a large leather fist coming at his face. Ed sat on the floor breathing heavily still reeling from his blind rage. Mirayasha looked at the hole in the ceiling down towards Edward.

"Uh, Ed if I've said anything to piss you off…I'm sorry…" He said softly. He heard Al laugh softly from behind him.

"As long as you don't ever mention brother's…vertical challenge, you'll pretty much stay on his good side." Al said softly as not to let Ed hear. Mirayasha nodded his head once.

"Noted." He replied staring at the hole again. "So now what?" His gaze turned to Al in question.

"We go find these terrorists and kick their asses." Ed said standing up his face still drawn down in a frown and a few stray strands of hair hanging in his face but otherwise normal.

"Right lets go." Al said looking to Mirayasha who nodded in response.

It was decided that Ed would walk up top while Alphonse and Mirayasha took the cars.

"You sure you can handle it Ed?" Mirayasha asked concerned to which he got a laugh from both brothers.

"Don't even worry about me, you have no idea how many times I've had to do this…" He said climbing up the ladder and disappeared on top of the car.

"Come on, let's get going Mirayasha. Those terrorists will only cause trouble if we let them." Al said reassuringly. Mirayasha glanced up at him and nodded. The two made their way through the cars finding them empty.

"This is odd. You would think if someone were trying to hijack a train they would have more security posted." Mirayasha said after they reached the forth one.

"Yeah you'd think that huh? Truth is many of these radical groups are guys who have had too much time to talk in a bar and decide 'lets go storm a train' or something along those lines…" Al said.

"Why do they do it then?" Mirayasha asked. Al shook his head sadly.

"There are a lot of people who believe the military has done a lot of wrong to the civilian public." He replied. Mirayasha brought his gaze down straight ahead and sighed.

"Why would they believe that?" He asked innocently. Al didn't answer as he opened the door to the next car.

"Hey, where did the two of you come from?" Another masked man asked standing up rifle in hand.

"Mirayasha get behind me." Al said grabbing the younger boy pushing him behind him. Mirayasha didn't have time to react as he heard the spray of bullets hitting Al's armor followed by the yelp of obvious pain from the shooter. "Not again…why does that always happen…" Al said softly with a groan. Mirayasha peered out from behind him his heart pounding nearly as much as his head now was. "Come on, just walk past him." Mirayasha looked up at Al and nodded.

"Uh, sure alright.." He obeyed the older boy and walked past him quickly glancing down at him.

"The engine should be the next car over." Al said placing his hand against the door.

"There's no way of knowing what's behind that door…" Mirayasha stated softly feeling his stomach lurch. Al nodded his head.

"That's right. If you want you can go hide somewhere, I won't tell anyone Mirayasha." He looked up at Alphonse with wide frightened eyes. "It's okay to be scared, there's nothing wrong with it." Mirayasha clenched his teeth moving to the side of the door and pressing his body against the wall. He nodded his head once with determination written across his face.

"Don't worry about me Al, I'll be just fine." He said. Al nodded his head once before flinging the door open. The two boys peered in quickly engine room not seeing any terrorists the engineer however was. He sat tied up in a corner next to the roaring fire that fueled the train. Al was by his side in an instant untying his bonds and ungagging his mouth.

"Where are the terrorists?" He asked the man as Mirayasha's eyes darted around noticing the open window.

"Alphonse there.." He said climbing out the window before he finished his sentence. His body was only half out when he saw the light of Ed's transmutation, the sound of yells and the metallic clink of bullets against auto-mail. Vaguely over the roar of the train Mirayasha heard Al call for him as he grabbed for the metal rung that led to the train's rooftop. He hoisted himself out of the train quickly climbing up. He peeked cautiously over the side of the train emitting a gasp as he saw Ed pinned underneath a large man with a rifle settled squarely in the older boy's mouth. Mirayasha's eyes grew wide as panic seized him. Quickly he jumped atop the train's roof and bounded at the man landing a punch squarely to his head.

"How's that auto-mail feeling pal?" He shouted kicking at the man as he tumbled off of Edward the rifle being brutally ripped out of his mouth. Ed coughed leaving his face bright red from the action and blood coming from somewhere in his mouth leaking down his chin. Mirayasha stood protectively in front of his friend glancing back at him.

"You okay Ed?" He asked. Ed attempted a weak smile but in his current hacking state only managed a thumbs up. "Good…" Mirayasha's hand dove into his pocket and he retrieved the piece of chalk. He sunk to the metal roof quickly drawing the array; he clapped his hands pressing them down to the circle. Once the transmutation was complete Mirayasha stood with a spear looking object in hand. The terrorist stood up clutching his head wincing in pain from the blow he had received. As he stood the gleaming tip of the spear head met his vision. He straightened himself out to full height placing his feet apart to get his footing.

"You're an alchemist too, eh kid?" He asked his voice a deep rumble. Mirayasha stood his ground not letting the mans height or voice intimidate him. "You wouldn't be one of them there state alchemists like that one would you?" He asked pointing at Ed. The younger boy shook his head once forcefully keeping his expression stern. "Let me guess though, you want to be right?" The words caught Mirayasha somewhat off guard and he nodded. The man placed his hands on his hips and tipped his head back as laughter erupted from deep with in his stomach rumbling out of his throat. "Let me tell you something kid, state alchemists are dogs. They do what they want whenever they want no matter who they have to step on in the process." He stated once his laughter had subsided. "This whole military that runs our great country of Amestris, is corrupt and you alchemists only make it worse." Mirayasha clenched his teeth tightening his grip on his weapon.

"You're wrong. Just because a few have abused their power don't pin it on the rest of us." He retorted. His reply was another laugh and a head shake.

"Look boy, I really don't have time to talk politics. All I want is this train and that alchemist's head. Unless you want to join him I suggest you step aside." Mirayasha took on a fighting stance. "Fine but don't say I didn't warn you!" The terrorist shouted at him as he charged. The train roof lurched from underneath him suddenly snaring up as bars encased him in a cage. He whipped his head around quickly confused his gaze coming upon Alphonse.

"You were so engrossed in your little speech you never even saw Al coming." Ed said as he stood, his voice hoarse but otherwise normal. "Mirayasha here distracted you just long enough for Al to climb up and catch you." Al walked over next to the 'prisoner' shaking his head from side to side.

"When are you people ever going to learn….." He chided his voice coming off as sympathetic. Mirayasha relaxed dropping the spear letting out a sigh of relief. Ed placed a hand on his shoulder smiling broadly.

"That was awesome Mirayasha, the way you just pummeled that guy. Man, if you hadn't I would have been a goner." Ed stated. Mirayasha was caught off guard by the compliment and shrugged brushing it off.

"Nah, I didn't do much…"

"Come on give yourself some credit. You saved the day. Not only did you prevent this bastard from blowing my brains out but you distracted him long enough so Al could get up here…." Ed replied.

"Yeah, just in time too." Al stated.

"What you don't think I could have taken him on by myself?" Mirayasha asked.

"Well technically not by yourself…." Ed said.

"Yeah by myself because you were too busy laying on the ground taking your sweet time." Mirayasha retorted.

"Hey! You try having a rifle being shoved down your throat and let's see how quick you stand up!" Ed shouted his tone taking on a slight air of defense. Al and Mirayasha laughed as the train pulled into central station.


	5. Chapter 5

Mirayasha's hands loosened somewhat causing the book he was reading to fall to the floor its pages fluttering noisily in the process. He groaned lightly banging his head against the table he sat at shaking his head from side to side. Time seemed to slow as the clock ticked loudly counting the seconds. "My heads gonna blow." He whined. He heard a soft chuckle emit from Alphonse and the sound of his book being picked up and placed on the table. "I studied for the exam too and it's not for the faint of heart." Al said. Mirayasha picked his head up resting his chin against the table taking in the sight across from him. Ed sat nearly statuesque the only indication that he was in fact alive were his tawny eyes darting from one word to the next as he flipped quickly through the pages. Piles of volumes sat on either side of him worrying Mirayasha; if they were to tip Edward would be buried. "How does he do it?" He asked aloud his eyes widening before narrowing to small slits as if adjusting them to make sure he was seeing things right. "Once brother commits himself to a task wild horses couldn't drag him away from it." Al said scribbling on a piece of paper. Mirayasha placed his palms flat against the table standing in the process. "He's so…oblivious. It's like he's somewhere else." Mirayasha observed. Al nodded uttering a small 'mhmm' in response grabbing a book from the pile scanning the binding before opening it. Mirayasha waved a hand in front of Ed's face. For a split second the older boy glanced at his apprentice before resuming to read. "What is it Mirayasha?" He asked his voice nearly emotionless giving it an automatic sound. Mirayasha sighed shaking his head. "Nothing just wanted to make sure your still with us is all." "Shouldn't you be studying more?" Ed asked flipping the page of his book. Mirayasha groaned. "Studying? More?" He asked his eyes rolling as he did so. "You're going to have to Mirayasha. The exam is no joke. You're going to have to study diligently if you want to pass." Al chided. "My brains already mush…" Mirayasha whined again. Ed groaned slamming his book down on the table. "Look Mirayasha I'm going to make this clear; alchemy is not for the weak. Sacrifices have to be made if you want anything in return, plain and simple. You want to pass the exam and get licensed. In order to do that you need to give it your all; half assed doesn't cut it. Now quit whining start studying or leave it's your call." Mirayasha blinked vapidly as Edward picked his book back up and resumed to read. The younger boy took a step backwards nearly tripping over his chair. Neither brother spoke a word or paid apparent attention to their apprentice as he walked out the door into the bright bustling noise of central. He walked down the street staring at everything but seeing nothing his mind racing with the harsh words that Ed had spoken. 'He's right. I know I can buckle down and study; I have to for…her.' He thought nearly tripping over his own two feet. Cars roared by him as he continued his walk unconsciously strolling down an alley way. "Hey! That's mine, give me it!" Mirayasha looked up to see a little girl yelling at two older boys as they grabbed a doll away from her playing keep away. Tears streamed down her face as she begged the boys to return it to her. Mirayasha stopped in his tracks his hands clenching as a scowl came across his face. "Hey!" He shouted stalking over to them. The two boys, whom appeared to be about seven, looked up at the older boy and stopped what they were doing. "Hey, we weren't doing nothing. Just having some fun is all." One of them said the other nodded in agreement handing Mirayasha the doll before both ran off. Mirayasha stared after them before turning back to the girl a warm smile gracing his face. "Here you go." He said. The little girl hesitantly accepted the toy with a nod clutching it to her before running off as well. Mirayasha sighed tipping his head back slightly to stare up at the sky. "Alchemists be thou for the people. Alchemy is a science that should be used to help those who can not help themselves. I need to help her and the only way I can do that is to get licensed as a real state alchemist. The only way to get licensed is to study and give it my all. Edward's right, I can't go at this half assed not if I want to pass." He smirked sure of himself as he stuffed his hands down into his pockets and walked back towards the library.

"Do you really think that that boy will be of any use Envy?" Lust asked in her low seductive voice. Envy smirked watching Mirayasha break into a run back towards the Elrics. "Not in the sense that he'd be any use making a stone but we can use him to get under their skin." He replied. Lust crossed her arms and let out a soft groan. "You're not letting your personal feelings towards those boys get in the way right Envy?" She asked. Envy scowled clenching his fist. "If we get that boy, then pipsqueak will do whatever we tell him to do." He stated walking away. Lust watched the eldest of the homunculi walk away shaking her head uncertain that that was the true reason as to why Mirayasha had suddenly become so important to him.

Summer came and went bringing along the cool crispness of autumn. Soon enough snow pounded into central city keeping most indoors. Daily Mirayasha trekked between the library back to head quarters studying while performing his job as probationer. At first it had been overwhelming but under the guidance of the colonel he caught on soon enough. During these months he hardly saw the Elrics as they chased one lead after another but grateful when his friends returned safely. Both boys were always more than happy to answer questions he may have or to quiz him no matter how hard their journey had been making him eternally grateful. Snow melted brining about the smell of damp earth and new beginnings. It was on one of these new spring days that Mirayasha walked into colonel Mustang's office with a smirk on his face. He stood before the man and saluted. "At ease probationer; now to what do I owe the pleasure?" He asked leaning back in his chair slightly his fingers rapping against the edge of his desk. "I'm ready to take the exam colonel." He said softly the smirk still gracing his lips. Mustang let out a sigh his eyes running over the boy as his lips pursed together in obvious thought. "You really think your ready already?" He asked. Mirayasha nodded his head once determined. "Yes sir I know I am." Mustang stood up turning his back to look out his office window that overlooked the courtyard. "Has full metal given you the okay?" Mirayasha's smirk finally faltered as he let out an involuntary sigh. "I'll just take that as a 'no'." Mustang said when he received no reply. He turned back around to face Mirayasha. "It took me six years and two tries before I finally passed the exam Mirayasha. There's no shame in taking your time.." Mirayasha shook his head forcefully. "With all due respect sir I don't have time! I need to pass the exam this year, it's not by choice. It's something I have to do." He said sternly. Mustang stared at him with his piercing onyx eyes his expression unreadable before his face broke into a smirk and he shut his eyes shaking his head slowly. "You are just like Ed, it's scary to think about what I'd be getting into if you do pass this exam." He brought a hand to rub at his forehead as if just the thought gave him a headache. "That's another thing; Ed passed the exam when he was only twelve, I'm already thirteen…." Mustang sat back down in his chair. "Oh yeah, your getting up there kid. Maybe you should invest in buying yourself a walker." He quipped. Mirayasha stared at the colonel an expression of displeasure on his face. "It's my call and I say I'm taking the exam." He said giving a quick salute before walking towards the door. He placed his hand against the handle turning it slightly. "Mirayasha.." The boy stopped his eyes turning in the colonel's direction. "I'll do my best to get a hold of Edward, after all he will be your sponsor for the exam. The exams in four weeks as I'm sure you already know I suggest you keep studying until then and it doesn't hurt to study during either since the exam takes three days." Mirayasha nodded. "Yeah, Ed and Al already told me." He said with a nod. "Good then, so any ideas what your going to do for your demonstration?" Mustang asked. Mirayasha shrugged his shoulders. "Guess you'll just have to wait and see." He said opening the door and walking out.

Ed sat at the table slurping his stew and chewing on bread simultaneously. Al's gaze moved from his older brother to the steady pile of dishes that was mounting. "Brother maybe you should take it easy…." Al suggested. Ed gulped down his food his eyes meeting Al's. "We just spent the past three weeks in the middle of a field Alphonse. I haven't eaten anything other than pack food since we left central, I'm starved." He said grabbing for another piece of bread. "It's just have you checked your wallet brother? I mean, are we going to have enough?" Al asked. Ed smirked shaking his head reaching inside his jacket. "Don't worry Al, its all…" He stopped dead sentence his eyes going wide as he dug deeper into his pocket before standing up and taking the jacket off. He turned it inside out before patting at his pants pockets. His eyes turned to Al. "Please tell me your playing a joke on me." He asked desperately. Al shook his head quickly. "What do you mean a joke? I thought you were playing a trick on me to make me worry." Ed shook his head. Both brothers paled considerably as Ed sat back down glancing around. "You stay here, I'm going to go and find a bank. I can take money out from the research funds." Al nodded. Ed stood to walk out when a hand came down on his shoulder. "Excuse me boy but the bill is due." Ed turned to face the restaurants cook. "Yeah about that, I lost my wallet somewhere so I just have to run to the bank and take out some money. I'll be right back." He said taking a step to walk. The man intercepted him holding a frying pan in his hand. "Oh you've got to be kidding me. Look, I'll be right back! I'll even keep my little brother here as a sort of collateral." Ed shouted. The man looked from Edward to Alphonse. "You honestly expect me to believe that guy there is your younger brother? What do you take me for kid?" He quipped. Ed gritted his teeth. "Yeah I do because it's the truth!" He snapped. Ed ran past the man ducking around him and out the door. "I'll be back quick Al! I promise!" He shouted as he ran down the sidewalk his feet pounding into the concrete. 'Lucky for me the banks close by.' He thought as he ran in and up to a teller. He placed his pocket watch down forcefully. "Full metal alchemist, major Edward Elric. I need money!" He shouted. The woman stared at the boy whom barely could see over the counter and gaped. "Uh, of course um major. Just write down your military identification and pass code." She instructed handing him a pen and paper. Ed nodded scribbling it down quickly and handing it to her. She disappeared for a few moments and returned a few minutes later. "I'm sorry major but your account has been frozen." Ed's mouth dropped. "Frozen? Why the hell is it frozen?" He yelled. "I'm not sure however there was note placed on the account to contact a colonel Roy Mustang in central." Ed groaned rolling his eyes grabbing his pocket watch running out the door. "I should have known that bastard had something to do with it." He said angrily under his breath. He quickly ducked into a telephone booth and dialed central's main number. "Hello central head quarters how may I direct your call?" The receptionist answered sweetly. "This is the full metal alchemist Ed.." "Oh yes major Elric one moment please." The line went on hold leaving Edward to wait. He fumed sucking in his breath thinking of all the things he would say to the man who seemed to enjoy causing him to squirm. The line picked up. "Listen here you son of a bitch…" "Edward the exam is in a week and your not here yet!" Mirayasha shouted in the receiver more than a little perturbed to be sworn at. Ed faltered. "Mirayasha what? Where's Mustang?" Ed asked the surprise evident in his voice. "I don't know where he is, Mustang's been too busy slacking off and chasing after girls.." He replied. Ed nodded. "Yeah that sounds about right. Do you at least know why he froze my account?" Mirayasha let out a soft laugh from his end. "He didn't freeze them Ed. I did!" He proclaimed cheerfully. Ed was dumbstruck. "Why the hell did you do that?" He shouted feeling his blood boil. "I already told you! The state exam is in a week and your not here! Ed, you're my sponsor if your not here I cant take it!" He retorted. "I had to freeze the account to get you to call because I couldn't find you!" Ed remained silent gripping the receiver tightly. "Mirayasha, you really think your ready?" Mirayasha let out a sigh. "Why does everyone keep asking me that? Let me ask you something Edward, did you 'think' you were ready to take the exam?" He asked. Ed let out a soft gasp. "I never thought I was ready, I knew I was." He replied. "Exactly." Mirayasha replied. Ed smirked. 'Fine I'll be there in a day or two. Now I really need you to unfreeze my account. I ran into some money trouble and I'm afraid that if I don't get back to that restaurant soon the cook's gonna turn Al into a dishwashing machine." He said his tone lighter. Mirayasha nodded. "It will be all set by the time you get to the bank." He replied. Ed nodded. "Thanks, appreciate it but how did you do that in the first place?" He asked curious. Mirayasha chuckled. "I'm a probations officer Ed, I can do all kinds of cool things like that." He replied. Ed laughed. "Good to know. All right see you in central." He said. "Yeah, see ya in a few." The boys hung up simultaneously. Ed ran back to the bank and couldn't help but smirk when he was handed his money. "Got to hand it to that guy, he's pretty clever."


	6. Chapter 6

_I have writers block, not only that but am currently limited to typing with one hand and it's driving me crazy!!! So until I come up with a filler chapter to place before this this will have to do for now _

Mirayasha sat in the mess hall next to Edward and reread the letter from the fuhrer for at least the twentieth time that day.

"This is to hereby certify that Mirayasha Hirotoma has passed the state alchemy exam and will be know as the 'Emerald Alchemist'." He read quickly to himself before neatly folding the paper in half and sticking it in his back pocket.

"Hey you gonna eat that?" Ed asked pointing to Mirayasha's tray the older boys mouth already full of food.

"Yeah I just wanted to read my letter again. It's almost to good to be true." He replied placing a hand against his pocket watch. Ed closed his eyes chewing his food thoughtfully.

"Yeah that good feeling you have will wear off pretty quick." He stated.

"Why do you say that?" Mirayasha asked bringing his gaze to Ed's. Edward took another bite of his bread before continuing.

"You've seen how when we go places I get treated once they find out I'm with the state." He said. Mirayasha sighed.

"Yeah but that's just because of all the bad rumors about alchemists and Ishbal." Mirayasha said. "Guys like us have to prove them wrong though." Ed glanced over at Mirayasha and smirked.

"Yeah, guys like us…" He echoed. "So you call you're sister yet to tell her the good news?" Ed asked after a moment. Mirayasha had brought his fork to his lips but brought it back down again with a sigh.

"I don't think sister would be that happy that I passed." He said. "She says I should be home instead of running around the country chasing after a pipe dream." Ed remained silent eyeing the younger boy. "I mean what good will staying home do? I can't get the funding I need to conduct research or the books for that matter, no I'm better off where I am."

"You know Mirayasha; after Al and I did what we did I had a lot of time to think when I was bed ridden. You know what I thought about?" Ed asked. Mirayasha shook his head. Ed smirked slightly before continuing. "I thought a lot about my mom. At first I was mad that it hadn't worked, that I hadn't been able to bring her back but then after a while I started thinking about how things were when she was still healthy. The good times ya know? After that came remembering how she died and I was grateful that even though I may never see her again I had the chance to be with her, holding her hand when she passed onto the gate." Mirayasha sat stunned unable to blink as he took in Ed's sad contemplative look and his words sunk into his head. Ed turned to look at Mirayasha. "You're sisters right Mirayasha. You probably won't be able to save her. The research that you're seeking could take months even years and that's time you're mother just doesn't have. When it's all said and done don't you at least want to be able to say good-bye?" Ed asked. Mirayasha stared at him at first too shocked to answer but then feeling his blood boil under his skin. He stood up and walked away. "Hey, Mirayasha wait! Where are you going?" Ed called after him. Mirayasha didn't respond or even turn around he just kept walking forward his angry thoughts turning in his head.

'Now that I have my state certification I don't need them anymore. I got the certificate on my own talent, screw Ed…he doesn't know me.' Mirayasha stormed off to the dorms and opened the door laying down on the bottom bunk placing a hand across his eyes. He sighed closing them at some point in time drifting off to sleep.

_She called out to him from her death bed. Keaka sat by her side holding her hand tightly. Tears fell down his sisters face as she stared at her mother still form. She was still alive, barely. His mother lay with her eyes closed and her chapped lips forming his name continuously but no sound would come from them, she was too weak. Weakly she opened her eyes and stared blankly at her daughter before offering a small smile as her lids drifted shut again. Keaka closed her own eyes as more tears cascaded down. Her body trembled as she held her mothers hand tighter. Her body was racked with sobs as she cursed her younger brother with every inch of her being._

_"Mirayasha!" She screamed. "Mirayasha you bastard!" Again and again until her voice become unrecognizable and her sobs were only anguished moans._

The voice wasn't Keaka's….it was….Alphonse's? Mirayasha's eyes bolted open as he stared seeing only black at first. His body felt as if it were weighted down making him immobile. His eyes darted around quickly trying desperately to register anything that would give him an idea of what was going on or where he was. It was cold he knew that much, but was that him or was it just a feeling he was getting. In his dream he had heard Keaka crying for him but no…not Keaka he had figured out it was Al. Mirayasha made an attempt to lift his head finding himself with a headache.

"Al?" His voice came out raspy due to his throats dryness making it scratchy. He coughed to clear it and waited for Alphonse to reply but was met with only silence. He tried to bring his hands together but still found he was immobile. Upon further inspection he surmised he was bound with chains keeping his hands apart from each other and binding his ankles. Groggily he sat up and stared at the darkness waiting for his eyes to adjust. Questions began to pop into his head. Where was he? How had he gotten there? Why was he there? He trembled fearing that maybe he had been captured by the homunculi. Panic began to take over forcing him to quickly shake his head despite the head ache to gather his thoughts. He had been in the mess hall with Ed, that much he remembered; they had a fight…sort of. Mirayasha had gone to his dorm room and laid down. That was the last thing he remembered. What had happened after that? He closed his eyes in a desperate attempt at recollection but nothing came. He held his breath to eliminate that sound to pick up on anything that he may hear to give him an idea as to where he was but still nothing. It was dead silent, he shuddered as the thought came to mind. 'Am I dead?' He wondered feeling his heart pound before slowing down making him even colder than before. He shook his head again feeling the blood pound at his temples pain screaming through his head causing him to stop. His head spun forcing him to lay back down. Mirayasha looked up into the darkness running his flesh hand across what he supposed was the concrete floor; cold, hard, slightly damp stone. He found upon inspection that his arms were bound just enough for him to sit up but not enough for him to bring them together. Was that someone's idea of torture? He couldn't help but wonder. Despite himself he let out a soft laugh. "I haven't even been a state alchemist for fourty-eight hours and already I've been kidnapped. I fail." His voice coming out to echo giving him a slight feel of how big a space he was in. He swallowed making his throat only dryer if that was possible. He closed his eyes with a sigh. The only thought running through his mind being what would Edward do?

The light that poured in was what awoke him. He opened his eyes groggily confused uncertain at first of his surroundings before remembering where he had found himself. He glanced at his hands and saw them still bound as well as his ankles but where was that light coming from? He looked above him to see a lantern being held by a figure that was still submerged in darkness. Mirayasha trembled feeling tears form in his eyes before gritting his teeth not wanting to give his captor that satisfaction.

"Who are you? Why am I here?" He demanded. The figure swayed the lantern slightly but remained silent. Receiving no response Mirayasha glanced in the small amount of light to attempt to figure out where he was. The stone walls were cracked and bare reminding him slightly of his basement back in his childhood home. He gasped his eyes growing wide. He quickly brought his eyes to the figure before him. His heart pounded heavily as for the first time since he arrived he took in a deep breath smelling oil and scrap metal.

"Keaka-chan?" He asked his voice coming out as a sigh. The figure seemingly began to tremble nearly dropping the lantern on top of him giving him all the proof in the world. "What the hell are you doing? Why am I tied up like this? Have you lost your damn mind sis?" He yelled beside himself. She placed the lantern down on the ground as she knelt next to him Mirayasha gasped as her face came into view. He felt his heart fall into his stomach as a dead weight as it churned uncomfortably. Mirayasha's lips moved of frantically but no sound came out.

"I would like to thank you Mirayasha for performing the transmutation that gave me life again and for this twisted existence." She said her sweet face turning into a wicked grin.

"Transmutation?" He wondered racking his brain for what she was talking about. The woman nodded.

"Yes that human transmutation you performed. Don't you remember? Well you were fairly drugged when you arrived back here to perform it, at least that's what Envy said." She replied.

"Envy?" Mirayasha echoed visions of the psychotic boy-thing coming to mind. She nodded.

"Yes, I'm really surprised though I would have thought you would remember something like that; given what you gave up in exchange." She stated that wicked smile growing wider. Panic seized Mirayasha. He remembered hearing Al shout for him. His stomach churned quicker causing him to break out in a cold sweat.

"Where is Al Elric?" He demanded his voice coming sounding authorative in his head but coming out as a small choked whisper. She cocked an eyebrow at him curiously.

"Elric? I know no one by that name…" She said in obvious thought. Mirayasha shut his eyes tightly.

"Please no…I didn't…I wouldn't do that to Al; he's my friend…I couldn't have…." He cried out desperately.

"Oh I get it, you think you sacrificed him? Oh dear no, not this Al or whatever his name is." She said much the way she used to when he was a small child, the tone was the same but it was obvious she was not. He reopened his eyes anger seething off of him in waves.

"Then please enlighten me and do tell; what did I give up for the transmutation?" He asked his voice coming out a low growl that resonated from deep in his throat. She looked slightly perturbed for a moment before closing her eyes and smirking.

"Silly boy, it was your sister of course." She said as if it were the most logical answer in the world. Mirayasha's blood ran cold in his veins.

"I…used….Keaka….NO!" He screeched as the tears finally began cascading down his face. "I wouldn't…I couldn't…" He began again before letting out a gut wrenching cry.

"It's the truth, get used to it." She said picking up the lantern and walking towards the stairs. "Once the master decides what to do with you next, you'll remain here. Get used to it." She said ascending the stairs leaving Mirayasha in darkness once again.


	7. Chapter 7

After his tears dried Mirayasha still had neither control nor any real desire to stop his sobbing. They racked his chest coming from deep in the pit of his stomach causing his shoulders to ache from lurching forward ever few seconds or so but what did it matter. What did anything matter anymore? The evidence was plain as day his mother had died and been transmuted into a homunculus, a soulless doll. The thought had flashed through his mind that perhaps that wasn't his mothers double at all, he recalled Ed an Al both telling him that Envy could shape shift into just about anything be it man or beast but if that thing had been the psychotic homunculus boy then what had become of his real mother and older sister. The cold concrete of the floor seeped into his head only adding to the pounding that only intensified with his sobs. He took in a deep shuddering breath before releasing it forcefully catching a whiff of oil as he did so. There was no doubt in his mind he was in his basement, back home in the small village of Tendren.

'In a way this is where I started my journey so why not end it here a well?' He thought closing his eyes only intensifying the pressure behind them. 'Awake or open what does it matter? All I see is darkness.' Tears filled his eyes as the thought crosses his mind.

'Color my days grey.' He let out a sad half laugh partial sob as the phrase crossed his mind. It was a comment Keaka had made often throughout their childhood when ever things didn't go in her favor. As Mirayasha stared into the black void of the basement he felt himself being overcome with immense warmth as the sentence flashed through his mind repeatedly. The line had always made him think of the sky thick with clouds, not enough to rain but just enough to block out the suns light. After his accident Keaka had said it more often than usual throwing her hands in the air and muttering it angrily where any other person would shout obscenities. To Mirayasha the phrase was a sort of curse, from any other person he wouldn't have thought twice about it but coming from his normally cheerful sibling it made his skin crawl. He remembered feeling at a loss when ever she uttered that phrase and thinking, 'If Keaka has lost hope then what's left for me?' He closed his eyes tightly feeling tears trickle down past the backs of his ears as he lay there miserable and depressed. For as long as he could recall he had been very close to his sister, they were inseperatable. Not a day went by that she wasn't by his side and he wasn't by hers. As children they had played, explored and learned together in fascination about the workings of their small village that had seemed large and endless when they were small. At night they would lay next to each other in their twin beds staring across at the other in the dim moon light that would seep in through their curtained window exchanging secrets and asking questions that only the other would know; 'brother why do you think that waters blue from far away but when you get close to it its grey?' 'Its great sis, if you put a stick or a leaf in an ants path they panic like whoa!' A smile crept across Mirayasha's lips as countless memories ran through is head, the good bad and down right heart wrenching. His mind once again came to rest on a thought that hadn't occurred to him inn a while, who and where was his father? \Mirayasha and Keaka would stand before their mother hand in hand when they were small as she would rinse dishes or hang clothes on the line to dry. The questions were always the same that fell from their lips, what did he look like? What was his name? Did he have any friends? How did he meet their mother? Who was he? Who? Who? Who? The questions were always answered shortly if not at all. From what they had been told their father had had red hair and green eyes. Their mother had been quite young when they met, younger than she should have been then to get involved with a man but as his mother had said that was the ways of love. This statement would always be accompanied by a sigh and a far off look in her eyes. They never received a name or the circumstances as to why their father wasn't around but Mirayasha had noticed early on how his mothers body seemed to tense when ever they asked their endless bout of questions. It made her nervous; her eyes would dart from side to side as if keeping an eye out for an oncoming enemy but whom? Keaka had asked her once why she avoided their questions, 'we have a right to know who he is and where he might be for that matter kasaan! You owe us that much.' It was extremely rare that his sister spoke out of line to anyone let alone their mother. Mirayasha had been left dumbstruck as she stood before the woman, her light brown hair bound into two tight braids hanging to just below the neckline of her bright yellow sundress. Her usually passive brown eyes holding an intense fire behind them as they sparked dangerously, hands clenched tightly into fists to hang at her sides trembling from the tight grasp she held them in. Her mother took one frightened look at her daughter and had slapped her, her own body shaking the entire time. The look on her face written clear as day, fear, it passed across her features whenever Mirayasha became angry and threw a fit or shouted at his sister but why did it present itself. What was she afraid of? What did she see in her children that frightened her so? The two had relented into theorizing it had to do something with their father. Neither child had wanted to believe that their father had done something horrible to their mother but it would explain as to why she had left him seemingly abruptly, why she glanced around as if expecting an attack when ever he had been brought up and why she simply didn't want to speak about him. The image of his mother faded away into darkness and he was left once again floating in that black void he no longer wished to fight but welcomed openly. The cold feeling crept into his body again. His eyes snapped open and he squinted in the blinding light that Keaka had set in the basement for his operation. She was certain she had had enough hands on training to perform the surgery on her own. He felt the sharp edge of the scalpel bite into the scared flesh of the stump that had once been his forearm. He cried out as it burned stinging. She told him not to watch, to look away. He replied that he had to otherwise he wouldn't be able to let her do anything. She opened the wound until she had access to the nerves and tendons that needed to be attached to the device in order for his automail to work correctly. He felt her prodding around and rearranging the jumbled bundle of nerves to her liking. Distantly he heard her say she had to trim down some bone hearing the hum of a buzz saw accompanied by a sickening grinding sound as more pain flashed across his body numbing his brain. Mirayasha laid his head back as his eyes rolled into the back of his head on their own accord. He bit into his lower lip as he felt screams tear from his throat savagely. He couldn't help but wonder if it was really worth it only to shake it off a moment later chastising himself. The rest was a mind numbing blur, he was pretty sure he blacked out a few times and vomited more than once but in the end as Keaka laid a soft hand against his flesh arm looking upon him with such warmth in her gaze he knew that it had been. Tears filled his eyes as he glanced down upon his new arm again butterflies bursting in his stomach as his anticipation built, now he could begin to perform alchemy as opposed to just reading and studying it. He flexed his hand marveling at the way it moved just as his original one had, his eyes wide in amazement that his sister had made something that magnificent just for him. She smiled at him brightly asking if he'd like to go outside, he agreed to it allowing Keaka to help him sit up then sat with him until the dizzy spell passed. He placed his flesh arm across her shoulders while his automail one rested in a sling. Slowly they walked outside into the early morning light both siblings gasping as they took in the sight of the rising sun creating a red dawn before their very eyes. Mirayashas eyes opened slowly revealing the unrelenting darkness of his imprisonment.

"It's not possible. I could never transmute sis and if something horrible did happen to her it isn't my fault!" He spat out loud his eyes narrowing as sadness left him and anger sunk in. "I won't allow who ever is behind this to get away with it." He began to twist his wrists against his binds slowly feeling his hand inch its way out.


	8. Chapter 8

He laid his binds down on the ground gently as not to create any noise. He stood just as slowly placing a hand to his head in the process as his muscles screamed in protest. He staggered nearly falling down in the process catching himself unsteadily. He stood still for a moment to gain some composure ignoring the dizziness that swept over him in wave after continuous wave. He willed himself to move forward, to fight off the physical discomfort he was feeling. He breathed shallowly as he placed one foot cautiously in front of the other knowing his way to the stairs even in the impenetrable darkness. His hand bumped into the splintered wood of the railing causing him to jump slightly in his skin. He closed his eyes exhaling softly as he stepped up onto the first step. It groaned in protest creaking loudly under his weight, 'Or maybe it just seems that way because I'm trying to be quiet' He thought. He reopened his eyes counting the stairs until he reached the door placing his hand out in anticipation for the knob. He heard his automail clink lightly as it made contact with the brass knob. Slowly he wrapped his fingers around it and turned. His body shook nervously as adrenaline pumped into his veins, 'What am I going to see on the other side?' He wondered to himself as he pushed the door open peering out. He swallowed only causing his parched throat to burn. He took one step out into the dark hallway instinctively taking a left to head towards the kitchen. His mind registered everything before him in the dim light while his eyes saw nothing through their heavy haze. How badly his lids wanted to close, to just let sleep claim him in its warm embrace but what good would hiding in a dream do? A rattling sound came from his right behind a closed door, his mother's room. Slowly he turned his head in that direction feeling himself move towards it. He watched as his hand fell against the door knob opening the door widely. His tired eyes widened at the sight that lay before him. She was bound by the wrists tightly as were her ankles, dried blood against the ropes indication enough she had been so for some time. The gag against her mouth was just as tight same as the blind fold that covered her eyes. Brown hair lay matted and tangled against her shoulders as her head lay back against the wall she was bound too.

"Sis!" Mirayasha shouted as he ran forward quickly taking the blind fold off and the gag as well. "Keaka! Keaka-chan say something, please..something." He sobbed when he received no response. Quickly he untied her ankles leaving her wrists for last. Gently he sat down with her on the ground holding her to him smoothing down her hair holding his breath as tears ran down his face freely. He closed his eyes tightening his embrace around her.

"Mph.." Mirayashas eyes shot open as he heard the sound. It had been faint almost too faint as to go undetected but he knew he had heard it. He glanced down at his sister hopefully. Her eyes trembled slightly before fluttering open.

"Mir, Mirayasha…?" She whispered. Mirayashas heart felt as if it were going to burst in his chest at the utterance of his name. He nodded his head as more tears fell.

"Yeah, I'm here sis." He replied. Keaka shut her eyes and groaned.

"Is this…now?" She asked her voice cracking in the process.

"I hope so. I really, really hope so." He said burying his face against her hair. "I knew I could never transmute you Keaka." He choked out taking into account how feverish her skin felt.

"Pity that you didn't." The familiar voice said from the door way. Mirayashas head jerked up as his eyes narrowed falling upon the image of his 'mother'. Simultaneously Keaka's body tensed at the sound of her voice.

"Mirayasha, that's not.." Keaka whispered hoarsely.

"Yeah I know sis." He said sternly, his coldness directed at the thing in the doorway. It smirked at the two children evily.

"Now, now Mirayasha is that any way to speak to me?" It asked. Mirayasha tensed painfully.

"Who ever you are you have no right to say that to me!" He said his voice coming out as a growl. The thing in the door sighed.

"I have more right to say that then you think." It said. A light erupted from it starting at its head and moving down as 'she' transformed into a 'he'. Mirayasha's eyes narrowed as his suspicions were made clear, 'damn you Envy', but his stomach suddenly lurched forward as he took in the sight before him. The appearance that Envy had taken on was a man of that in his early twenties; tall and fit with features that fit his face well. Mirayasha's breath caught in his throat causing his chest to burn.

"Red hair and green eyes…" His brown eyes flashing in the dim light that spilled in from the hallway. The man smirked his grin spreading wider as Mirayasha scowled.

"Nice try but…"

"But what Mirayasha, let me guess what your going to say next. 'But theres no way in hell I'm him. That I'm some cheap imitation? That I pale in comparison to the real man wherever and whom ever he may be?'" Envy mocked. Mirayasha bit down on his tongue as the words were stolen from out of his mouth before they even had the chance to grace his throat. Envy took a step closer causing Mirayasha to hold his sister tighter to him. "Let me tell you a story Mirayasha about a young girl who lived in Dublith some years ago. She was the prettiest girl in that town by far, long brown hair with eyes to match that would melt any mans heart. It was really no surprise when the most well off handsome man in Dublith fell in love with her. Their courtship was short and sweet and planned to be married by the end of the year. That's when yours truly happened to stroll into town on a hot tip about a certain stone that the full metal runt and his dumpster bin brother are searching for." He said bitterly. Mirayasha stared entranced by what was being said to him. His eyes quickly darted down to his sister taking in her listless expression as her eyes flickered open and shut quickly fighting off unconsciousness.

"Like I said any mans heart would have melted at the sight of her, including a homunculus's. Now don't get me wrong I despise humans but what can I say, I am Envy after all. Jealousy is my nature and I was extremely jealous when I saw her with him so I killed him." Envy stated as if it were nothing even shrugging his shoulders in the process. Mirayashas jaw set and clenched causing his teeth gto grind into each other.

"You killed him?" He spat out. Envy smirked happily.

"Yes I killed him and I convinced the girl to bed with me putting the wedding date off considerably." He said lightly. Keaka whimpered as she squeezed her eyes shut. Mirayasha felt his stomach knot painfully.

"Liar!" He shouted in anguish. Envy shook his head.

"Sorry kid but it's the truth, live with the fact that you are my son. You and your sister are spawns of one of the damned!" He said his voice low and ominous. Mirayasha felt the perspiration fall from his face in rivlets, beading at his chin and falling down.

'No this is another dream, a hallucination. Its not real! It cant be!"


	9. Chapter 9

Envy's eyes flashed dangerously as he saw the battle that Mirayasha was fighting with in him. The tension was almost unbearable, he hadn't expected events to turn out to be so interesting.

"Now before you go and think that the two of you were my main objective think again. You two are just the bait for the trap." Envy said standing up. Mirayasha's stomach clenched even tighter.

"Bait…?" He spat out. Envy nodded his head once with a smirk plastered on his face.

"Yeah…bait." He responded. "My initial plan was to just lure the full metal pipsqueak for some much needed revenge but when I saw Yokira again as pathetic and sick as she was I couldn't help but laugh."

"She, she knew what…you…" Keaka said hoarsely. Envy nodded his expression becoming one of slight embarrassment.

"Yeah I got careless and she found out my little secret." He said the same light that had enveloped him earlier shining brightly revealing him in the form he favored. "Not that I really cared whether she left or not." He shrugged his expression mirroring his words. Mirayasha's jaw began to ache as his teeth ground against each other.

"Bait." He echoed again low in his throat. Envy let a chuckle escape from him.

"Are you going to be alright…son?" He asked sneering at the children. Mirayasha screamed standing up quickly spilling Keaka onto the ground. He knew he wouldn't be able to perform a transmutation with out an array, that there was no way he could do any real damage to the homunculus but he was going to at least land a punch. He clenched his hands into fists taking a step closer to Envy when he felt a hand grip his ankle. He looked down startled to see Keaka staring up at him.

"Brother, no…not worth it Mirayasha.." She strained her voice to speak emphasizing her words. Tears shone in her eyes and slid down her face silently. He pushed his rage down causing his body to tremble from being restrained. He sunk to his knees and hung his head to his chest. He heard Envy laugh.

"That's a good boy, nice and submissive." He said turning to leave the room. With out another word from anyone the door was slammed shut cutting off whatever dim light had illuminated it. Mirayasha placed his hands against his face weeping silently.

"Mirayasha-kun…" Keaka whispered in the dark room getting no response from her brother. She sat up closing her eyes tightly against the dizziness that swept over her and took a deep breath. "Brother, its okay." She said reopening her eyes and reached her hand out to him. She came into contact with the cool metal of his auto mail at first, she stretched her fingers over his hand grasping it in her palm. She moved her hand up feeling the feathery strands of hair that were his bangs. She brushed them aside inching closer to him hearing his shallow breathing mixed in with sporadic whimpers. Her arms wrapped around him as tight as her strength would permit resting her head on his shoulder. Mirayasha shook his head slowly from side to side in disbelief. What did that make them then? Were they even human, homunculus or something else? Some perverse cross between the two? Homunculi were beings with out souls, Mirayasha trembled at the thought that crossed his mind next. 'If Keaka and I were fathered by Envy then do we have souls or are we just…'

"Whats on your mind brother?" Keaka asked. He took his hands away from his face breathing heavily.

"A lot.." He replied his voice still thick with unshed tears. Keaka nodded her head once.

"Yeah I know how you feel." She said with a sigh. "Makes sense though." Mirayasha sighed in turn.

"Yeah it does. Her paranoia.." He said.

"The way she always avoided our questions." She stated causing Mirayasha to nod again. He sighed dreading the question that he knew he had to ask.

"Is she still alive?" The words burned his throat as they fell from his lips. Keaka let out a soft sigh.

"The last time I saw her she was, I don't know how long it's been since that thing got here though." She replied.

"He had better not have done anything to her, I swear if he did…" Mirayasha said his voice cracking to betray him. Keaka took her head off of his shoulder breathing heavily.

"You going to be alright?" She asked feeling the physical and emotional stress of the dire situation they were in take hold of her.

"No but we're going to be a lot worse off if we stay here. At least if we try and escape we'll have a chance.." He said standing up.

"Wait, escape? We cant…" Keaka began.

"Your right we probably can't but we have to try Keaka." He said.

"If we try we'll die…" She replied her voice shaking in the process.

"And we'll die if we stay here, at least we will have tried sis, not only that but what if mom is still alive somewhere around here. I don't know about you but I want the chance to at least say good bye." He stated. Mirayasha extended his hand down towards his sister grasping her by the arm and pulling her up. Keaka sighed nodding her head once.

"Me too, at least we can try.." She said. Mirayasha nodded draping her arm around his shoulders while he wrapped his around her waist. Slowly the siblings walked forward unsteadily leaning against each other. Their thoughts ran together mirroring the same feeling. Uncertainty of what was behind the door.


	10. Chapter 10

Mirayasha cracked open the door slowly and peered out warily. He glanced down both ends of the hall holding his breath. Keaka's eyes darted around as well whimpering slightly as anxiety took her over. Mirayasha tightened his grip on his sister's waist and offered a small reassuring smile nodding his head once. Keaka nodded in return a smirk curving on her own lips. As quietly as possible given their wounded state they walked out of the room into the hall taking the left that led down to their mother's room. The walk was by no means a long one however halfway both were sweating and shaky.

"Brother, I don't think I'm going to make it." Keaka whispered.

"Yes you are!" Mirayasha whispered back fiercely. "I'm not giving you an option otherwise." Keaka glanced at him for a second and shook her head.

"I'm not strong like you Mirayasha. I never was…" She stated tears forming in her eyes.

"Your right, you're not strong like me. You're stronger." He replied. Keaka's brow furrowed causing shooting pain to erupt through out her skull but she ignored it.

"How do you figure?" She asked curiously. "You're the one who endured the surgery, left home to find a way to help kabana. All I did was stay here." Mirayasha smirked.

"That's enough. Sis, let me put it to you this way; whenever I have ever been in need of support be it getting something accomplished or have a problem who do you think the first person is I go to." He asked. Keaka shrugged as best she could and shook her head slightly. Mirayasha shook his head and let out a soft sigh.

"The answer is you. You've always been there to pick me up when I fall, when I'm down you offer words of encouragement and when I'm upset your compassion is unrivaled." He said. Keaka glanced at the floor feeling the moisture in her eyes brim over to send tiny rivers cascading down her cheeks. "I know you blame yourself for what happened but you have to understand that it isn't anyone's fault. It was an accident, they happen. In a way though I am kind of glad that you did because then I wouldn't have this arm." Keaka shook her head more forcefully.

"Jerk." She replied. Mirayasha smiled chuckling softly.

"I'm grateful for everything Keaka; you have no idea what it has meant to me to have you for my sister." He said feeling his own eyes begin to water. Keaka's lower lip quivered as she let out a soft sob accompanied by a wince as pain shot through her body.

"I know what you mean; I'm glad that you and I are siblings Mirayasha but I'm even more grateful that we're friends." She said turning her gaze back towards him a smile gracing her lips. Mirayasha nodded in turn allowing his tears to fall.

"Yeah sane here." He said as his throat choked off the rest of the words he wanted desperately to tell her.

"I have a confession to make though." She stated somewhat guiltily. "Can I be honest with you brother?" Mirayasha nodded.

"You have more than earned that right to be with me." He replied. Keaka let out a shaky breath and adverted her gaze straight ahead again.

"I enjoyed when you were hurt." She said. Her tone was flat and carried no hint of emotion behind it. Mirayasha furrowed his brow and frowned.

"How so?" He asked curiously. Keaka sighed heavily.

"You were always the independent one, going off on adventures that I just tagged along behind even though I'm the oldest you have always been the more dominant between us. After you were hurt you needed me to help you with just the simple stuff and I liked that a lot. It made me feel as if I had worth, as if I were really doing something to contribute to our relationship I guess you could say." She said. Mirayasha nodded his head slowly as her words sank into his mind.

"Then if that's the way you felt why did you make the auto-mail for me?" He asked.

"You were miserable; I couldn't bare to see you like that Mirayasha-kun. The pain you were in emotionally killed me. Then kasaan got sick only making it worse on you, I know you've felt guilt because of that brother but like you said, it happened and that's not your fault." Mirayasha stared straight ahead and bit his lower lip not saying anything.

"If you knew then that I was going to leave would you still have made it?" He asked. Keaka turned her attention back towards him taking into account his almost haggard appearance making him appear older than what he really was. The year and half he had been away had taken a toll on his body as well as his psyche that much she knew, how many times had he adverted death or had to stare it in the face? What challenges did he go up against while serving for the military? She knew she would never be able to fathom what her brother had seen or worse yet done. The question remained and lingered in the air as they approached the door to their mothers room and stopped dead in their tracks. Mirayasha sighed reaching out for the handle and twisted it slowly.

"Yes I would have." She said quietly as the words choked her throat. Mirayasha brought his full attention back to her his hand still lingering on the knob holding her gaze. Their eyes were identical to each other in color, shape and currently emotion. He stared back at his own face in the reflection of her tears knowing she was doing the same and smirked.

"Thank you." He said softly. Keaka offered a sad smiled and nodded her head once. Mirayasha opened the door a crack his eyes scanning the room before opening it enough for the two of them to walk in. Quietly he shut the door and turned to press his back against it. He slid to the floor resting his hands on his knees. Keaka sat some distance away breathing heavily and rubbing her temples. The odor in the room was unbearable; many different medications along with the reek of sickness and what Mirayasha had come to know as death, death that hadn't occurred yet but soon would. Her gasps came short and were shallow creating a rattling sound from deep inside her throat causing Mirayasha's heart to ache horrifically. Shakily he stood offering his hand to Keaka. She accepted allowing him to pull her up into an embrace that was more for physical support than emotional still she welcomed it. The siblings made their way over to their mothers side each taking hold of her hand as tightly as they possibly could and gazed upon her face in the pale moonlight that cascaded into the room. Her hand was sweaty and clammy causing Mirayasha's skin to crawl. Keaka shuddered as her mothers eyes darted underneath their lids and seemingly began to roll into the back of her head. Her skin was pale and deep lines creased her face, ones that neither could remember ever seeing before.

"She's suffered a lot." Mirayasha stated. Keaka nodded.

"I know and not just with this either but with everything else." She replied. Mirayasha nodded in agreement gulping air in an attempt to eliminate the sob that threatened to rip from his chest. Both agreed; so much suffering and yet she still breathed one shallow breath after another, torturing herself. Keaka leaned closer to her laying a soft kiss against her mothers forehead.

"It's alright kasaan. We'll be okay, you can go." She whispered soothingly.

"Do you think she heard you?" He asked. Keaka shrugged.

"Don't know but it doesn't hurt to try." She replied. Mirayasha nodded squeezing his mothers hand gently.

"Sis's right kasaan, we'll both be okay you can go." He echoed. A soft moan was his reply as lids opened to reveal brown eyes that seemed distant and hazy.

"Mirayasha? Keaka? You're both here?" She whispered softly. Both nodded in unison as fresh tears fell. "I'm so sorry, I never wanted to leave either of you but I know that you'll take care of each other and be safe."

"Of course we will kasaan." Mirayasha replied. "I'm sorry I left." His mother offered a small smirk.

"Don't be that's what life is about Mirayasha. Mothers care for their children then they leave, that's life. This is just another part of life. I know that my life will soon be over but the two of you are just starting out. There's so much time for the two of you I just wish there was more I could do…." She said her voice becoming softer.

"I wish there was something more I could do." Mirayasha replied.

"You're here that's what counts my sweet boy." She replied. "There's one more thing and I know the two of you will probably never be able to forgive me for but try too. Your father, he's…he's here but he's not….not…."

"Kasaan we know, it's alright. Brother and I understand why you kept it from us all these years. We're not angry or anything at you, we both love you." Keaka replied tears choking her throat. Mirayasha nodded.

"Yeah what she said…" He replied. Their mother smirked gently as her lids began to close.

"Thank you, good-bye…" She said weakly. Both watched as her eyes shut and a peaceful expression took hold of her. Her body trembled slightly for a few seconds before completely relaxing. Time must have passed but the two sat by her side staring at their mother coming to terms with her passing as best they could.

"What do we do now?" Keaka asked breaking the silence. Mirayasha sighed.

"I don't know." He said. Keaka nodded slowly.

"Maybe we should try and leave now." She said softly. Mirayasha nodded.

"Yeah I guess so." He said. Keaka nodded. Both stood simultaneously walking towards the window and glanced down. Mirayasha opened it sticking his head out to take in the surrounding area, no sign of anyone.

"How many bones do you think we'll break?" He asked. Keaka shrugged.

"If we're lucky none but it is two stories up." She replied. The window sill was big enough for both siblings to sit next to each other side by side. They swung their legs over staring down. "If you have to break any bones just try to avoid the legs or ankles." Mirayasha nodded his head.

"Noted." He replied. He turned his head to glance at her taking into account her trembling. He grasped her hand tightly. "It's now or never." He said. Keaka glanced at him and offered a small nod.

"I know." She said softly. The two pushed off feeling themselves falling further towards the earth. Both landed with a thud but luckily no snapping sounds. Keaka stared up at the window as she lay on the ground attempting to fill her lungs with air but none would come. Mirayasha was in the same state having the wind forcefully knocked out of him. He wasted little time however and set to work. A paint can lay nearby halfway full of the heavy black grease Keaka used for her tools and auto-mail creations. He stood quickly his knees buckling grabbing the can. He slathered it on the side of the house using it to draw an array cursing his hand for shaking so much as he did so. He sprinted around the house covering all sides of it with the same circle. He dropped the can and walked some distance away grabbing Keaka by the wrist and pulling her behind him as he did so. Once he was sure they were a safe distance away he fell to the ground drawing a slightly different array on the ground. He glanced at it for a moment then back at the house where he had grown up in. He took a shaky breath as the Elric brothers motto came to his weary mind making it up for him.

"Move forward." He said clapping his hands together and pressing them to the ground. The green light of his transmutation shone brightly as it activated the ones on the house as well causing it to glow for a moment. The impact of the explosion sent both siblings flying backwards some feet away reeling from it. Keaka glanced up to see the thick dust covering the area where their house had stood moments earlier.

"What did you do?" She asked hoarsely her eyes wide.

"It imploded." He stated standing up his eyes not leaving the spot.

"Imploded? How did you learn to do a scary thing like that?" She asked. Mirayasha shrugged turning his attention down to her. He grabbed her hand helping her to stand.

"Come on before Envy gets back up, we need to get moving towards the train station." He said.

"He's still alive after that?" Keaka asked fear evident in her voice. Mirayasha nodded his head.

"Homunculi are hard to kill least that's what Ed says." He said as both turned heading towards the train station.

Ed and Al had received the message some days after Mirayasha had mysteriously disappeared from central head quarters. Ed cursed himself knowing that they had wasted too much time fearing the worst possible out come.

"If only that bastard hadn't made me go through all that red tape…" Ed said as the train pulled to a stop in Tendren. Al glanced down at his older brother.

"It's not like you went through any of it anyways Ed…." He chided.

"Al I know your not going to lecture me given the circumstances." Ed replied. Al put his hands up defensively.

"I never said I was brother!" He said. Ed sighed standing as the doors opened.

"Sorry Al I'm just on edge. I can't believe that bastard Envy would stoop so low." Ed said his voice coming out a low growl. Al nodded following close behind his brother. Both stepped onto the train platform and stopped dead in their tracks at the sight that met their eyes. Mirayasha and Keaka sat on the ground in a small alcove their backs against a wall breathing heavily. Mirayasha rested his head against the corner of the wall that jutted out while Keaka had hers on her brother's shoulder. Both were wounded, malnourished and apparently exhausted.

"Mirayasha!" Al was the first to call out and run to the younger children. Ed stared wide eyed letting out slow shaky breaths. Mirayasha cracked his eye open and smirked.

"Al, man are you a sight for sore eyes my friend." He said his voice coming off as dry and cracked. Ed soon walked over and knelt down in front of them.

"Where's Envy? What happened?" He asked.

"I'll tell you on the train Ed, we need to get out of here as soon as possible." Mirayasha replied fear echoing in his voice.

"But you two need a doctor now." Al said. Mirayasha shook his head.

"We'll be fine for now, once we get back to central we can." Ed nodded in understanding.

'He's right let's move out Al." He said. Al nodded and gently took hold of Keaka in his arms fixing her to rest comfortably bridal style. She moaned softly as sweat beaded on her forehead and fell down.

"She's sick." Al observed. Ed helped Mirayasha up draping the boys arm around his shoulder holding onto him tightly. Mirayasha leaned against Ed for support and nodded in Al's direction.

"Yeah I know." He replied as the conductor called for passengers.

"Guess that's us." He said walking towards the train. He presented his pocket watch to the conductor explaining that everyone was with him on official military business. The conductor took into account the condition of the young boy and girl nodding his approval to Ed. Mirayasha was dragged up the stairs to the train since his legs wouldn't lift no matter how much he willed them to do so. After an eternity of pain and exhaustion Mirayasha finally sat down on a plush seat. He let his head fall back against it and groaned contently feeling unconsciousness over take him at a rapid pace as the train pulled away with only one thought flashing through his mind, 'It's over, for now…'


	11. Chapter 11

A/N Time to wrap this up in my opinion and since I'm the writer that's the one that matters most; first off thanks to all those who read this story and enjoyed it. I tried to make it good and I am pleased with how it's turned out. Most importantly though I want to say thanks to my brother Emjay, if it weren't for the fact that you are so good at the brotherly role this story would have had no substance; that and for giving me complete creative control over your OC.

Mirayasha sighed staring out at the vastness of the Resembool countryside. The farming community he had found was similar to his home town of Tendren in the way the residents worked the fields chatted with one another and went about their daily business. Tendren however had been fairly dry save for the swimming hole and well water, Resembool was fertile with its rolling hills and abundant water supply yet the similarities were enough to give the boy a sense of longing for his own home town. His eyes fell upon the scorched remains of a foundation that had long been overtaken by weeds. When the two siblings had been brought to Resembool to stay with the Rockbells Ed had pointed it out to him as they walked up the dirt path. Mirayasha couldn't help but smirk shaking his head from side to side. 'I guess the colonel was right, Ed and I are alike.' His body shuddered involuntarily as the thought passed through his mind. A week later Ed and Al had left much to the protests of Pinako and a wrench wielding Winry. Mirayasha had learned early on in his stay he was in dangerous territory and it became all too apparent quickly why Ed had reacted the way he did when he first met Keaka. 'On a brighter note at least sis and Winry are getting along.' He thought shrugging his shoulders. 'Equivalent exchange reigns supreme, Keaka gets a new friend and learns more about auto-mail while I get beaten on a daily basis. Nice.' The door behind him opened with a creak and shut with a bang. Soft footsteps walked across the porch and down a few steps before stopping. Keaka sat down next to her brother with a sigh.

"I can't get over how pretty it is here." She stated. Mirayasha nodded.

"Yeah I know same here." He replied. She turned her head to look at him relieved to see the peaceful expression he wore.

"What's on your mind?" She asked after a moment had passed her gaze returning to the landscape.

"Nothing much really or well nothing important." He said with a shrug. Keaka nodded her head once.

"I see." She stated. "So have you decided if you're going to go back to central?" Mirayasha took in a deep breath knowing that the question had been plaguing her. He could see it in her eyes as she went about her day to day activities, when she talked to him it was always there reverberating in her mind ready to be asked on the tip of her tongue but she had kept it to herself for over three months. Mirayasha had known she would ask soon. This necessarily didn't mean he had an answer for her however. He sighed running a hand through his hair and bit at his lower lip.

"Honestly I have no idea. I mean, I'm healed up from what happened so I can't take medical leave much longer." He said.

"I know" Keaka replied.

"Not only that but after everything that Ed and Colonel Mustang have done to help me I'm indebted to them, I can't just say 'see ya' and resign."

"I know." She repeated.

"I'll tell you this though sis just because I'm leaving doesn't mean I won't come back." He said his eyes glancing back at her. "I'll always come back but you already knew that." Keaka nodded her head once and cast her eyes his way. A small smile graced her lips.

"I'll be waiting." She replied. Mirayasha nodded his head once before turning his eyes back to the scenery before him. The sun began to set behind the horizon creating an array of orange, purples the most prevalent red. Both knew that the sun would rise again with new challenges the likes that neither had seen but they would be prepared to move forward against the odds.


End file.
